Aomine and Corphish with Momoi and Igglybuff
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Nothing beat being out in the rural areas of the region in Aomine's opinion. It was nothing like Mauville City. Mauville didn't have open grass plains or beds of water where Aomine loved catching Pokemon. Oh, not like regular trainers; Aomine had his own special way of catching Pokemon. Kuroko no Pokemon AU


Nothing beat being out in the rural areas of the region in Aomine's opinion. It was nothing like Mauville City. Mauville didn't have open grass plains or beds of water where Aomine loved catching Pokemon. Oh, not like regular trainers; Aomine had his own special way of catching Pokemon.

"Ah ha!" Aomine yelled in glee as he grabbed a Pokemon out of the water and held it up above his head. The water glistened off the Maril from the beams of the sun.

The 8-year-old giggled at his catch before releasing the Maril back into the water. Aomine never really kept any of the Pokemon he caught. It was just for fun. Though, not everyone thought his idea of fun was as enjoyable as he did.

"Dai-chan!" Aomine heard his best friend huff.

Aomine cringed a bit at the sound of her voice. "Crud…" he mumbled as he sheepishly turned to his friend. "Hey, Satsuki. Igglybuff."

"I knew you'd be here," Momoi said, getting closer to her friend with her Igglybuff in her arms. She stayed by the river ledge rather than going into the water. "Our moms said we're not allowed to play out here without any adults. We're too far from home. Look," she pointed to another town in the distance, "Verdanturf Town is right there!"

" _Iggly!_ " Igglybuff agreed.

"Oh lighten up, Satsuki," Aomine said with an easygoing smile, brushing her off as he continued to looking for more Pokemon. "I'm strong and can take care of anything that comes my way. Look!" Aomine suddenly grabbed another Pokemon from the water, hauling it above his head again.

The Pokemon blinked its eyes, confused as to what just happened. " _Corphish?_ "

Aomine gave a hearty laugh at his catch. Not even Momoi could hold in giggles at the awkward looking Corphish.

"See! Fun, Satsuki!" Aomine said, waving the Corphish a bit.

Momoi sighed, giving in. She sat down by the river with Igglybuff on her lap as she watched her best friend continue to play.

Aomine finally let Corphish go. "There you go, Corphish. Swim back to your buddies now, you hear?"

Corphish stared up at Aomine from the water. " _Corphish?_ " It then turned and swam away, sinking into the river.

Aomine gave another laugh. "Okay…" He focused intensely from the shallower side of the river, eyeing any movement in the deeper end for more Pokemon. When some water looked to move differently from the current, Aomine knew he found another Pokemon.

"Got ya!" Aomine yelled, leaping for the spot. He quickly caught another Pokemon, holding it up to display his catch. Only, it wasn't anything new.

" _Corphish?_ "

It was Corphish. The same Corphish.

"Aw, come on, buddy," Aomine said with a laugh. Even Momoi was laughing more from the river side with Igglybuff. He set Corphish back down. "Sorry, I guess you were off finding your friends, huh?"

Corphish stared up again at Aomine. " _Corphish,_ " it said happily, smiling, as it turned to leave again.

"Alright," Aomine started, looking at a different part of the river now. "I'm gonna catch a Kingdra next! I know it. I can _feel_ it."

"Dai-chan, there are no Kingdra here," Momoi called to her friend, but it didn't look like he was listening when he suddenly jumped at another Pokemon. Momoi sighed, shaking her head. "What a dumb dumb, huh?" she asked to her Igglybuff.

"Eh!?" Momoi heard Aomine yelp, instantly turning back to her friend to see a look of clear astonishment plastered on his face.

" _Corphish!_ "

"You again!?" both Aomine and Momoi shouted.

" _Corphish cor!_ " Corphish cheered, waving its claws happily.

Aomine was still staring wide eyed down at the Corphish in his hands while Momoi and Igglybuff burst into tears laughing.

"That Corphish is so silly!" Momoi said in between her laughter.

" _Corphish!_ " Corphish cheered once more as it hopped out of Aomine's gasped and back into the water.

"Woah!" Aomine yelped at the sudden action, fumbling with his balance. "Hey, get back here!"

Aomine then started going after that same Corphish. He jumped at every spot the Corphish was, but always ended up missing now with Corphish jumping away with a laugh. Even though he was missing now, or catching some other random Pokemon, Aomine did not give up. This Corphish was tons of fun, managing to evade his catches now.

"Come on, Satsuki," Aomine called to Momoi, still intensely looking for the Ruffian Pokemon. "Help me find it!"

Momoi happily helped. She set Igglybuff aside so her little Pokemon wouldn't get swept up in the water before taking off her shoes and hopping into the water. She held up her skirt so the hems wouldn't get wet as she looked.

"Ha!" Aomine shouted as he lunged at another attempted. He ending up failing again.

" _Corphish!_ " Corphish cried as it popped out of the water to tease a bit before submerging itself again.

"I'm gonna get you," Aomine called out, smiling widely at their game.

Realizing something, Momoi quickly made her way over to Aomine. "Dai-chan, it moves in a pattern," she whispered to her friend. She started explaining what she had observed before pointing where Corphish could be next.

Aomine nodded, following Momoi's plan. He shuffled a bit to where Momoi pointed before lunging once more. "Got you!" Aomine yelled, holding up Corphish once again.

" _Corphish!_ " Corphish yelped, shocked to be caught once again.

Igglybuff then made its appearance, not wanting to be left out. It jumped onto Corphish's back. " _Buff!_ "

Corphish blinked in confusion. " _Cor?_ "

Aomine and Momoi broke out into laughter again, Momoi heading over to pick up Igglybuff as Aomine placed Corphish back into the water.

"That was tons of fun," Aomine said to Corphish. "But we have to go now."

Corphish tilted its head. " _Cor?_ "

"Thanks for the fun, Corphish," Momoi said as she walked out of the river.

Aomine followed his friend, but still faced the Water Pokemon. "Don't worry; we'll be back for sure!"

" _Cor…_ "

"Bye bye, Corphish!" the two kids called as they started making their way back to Mauville.

It wasn't long until Igglybuff started squirming in Momoi's arms.

" _Iggly igglybuff!_ "

"What's up with the gumball?" Aomine asked Momoi as she fumbled with her Pokemon.

"I don't know," she answered.

" _Iggly!_ "

That was when Igglybuff pointed behind them, the two kids turning and seeing Corphish a few steps behind them.

"No, Corphish, you stay," Aomine said.

" _Cor,_ " Corphish responded.

With a nod, Aomine and Momoi started walking again. Only, they heard Corphish's footsteps this time. They turned again, Corphish stopping.

Eyes narrowed, curious, Aomine stepped forward again, though still looking back at Corphish. Corphish walked forward as well. Aomine took more steps and Corphish did the same.

"You wanna come, too, huh?" Aomine asked.

" _Corphish!_ " Corphish answered in glee.

Aomine smiled brightly as well. "Alright! Cool!"

"Dai-chan, you can't just take a Pokemon," Momoi scolded. "You're 8!"

"So? You have Igglybuff," Aomine huffed, now picking up his new Corphish when it scampered over to him.

"My old neighbor in Pewter City gave it to me as an egg before I moved; I didn't take it," Momoi responded.

"Well, now we both have our own Pokemon!" Aomine said, smiling down at Corphish.

"Corphish!"

"Race you!" Aomine then shouted to Momoi, starting to run back to Mauville City with Corphish over his head like before.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi fumed back, chasing after them.

* * *

Part IV! I hope everyone is liking this series! Kids and Pokemon are the best thing to combined. CROSSOVERS! It's easier for me to write these haha!


End file.
